


Teething Troubles

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team Dynamics, Babysitting, Early Nivanfield, F/M, M/M, Teething Troubles, feeding ducks, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Piers has only been in the BSAA for four months.  It’s not going well, there are some teething troubles.  For Piers, for Chris, and for Alpha Team.  Not forgetting Becky Ellis.  It’s a time when you need friends, good ones; whether you want them or not!For RedfieldandNivans who are my friends.  Thanks for your support and encouragement guys, it means a lot.  nimrod





	1. Incisive Incisors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).

> Ch.1: Chris Redfield's friends, Robin and Mary Ellis are on his case. But their incisiveness is not particularly welcome. A grumpy Captain has to be pushed and prodded into recognising there is a problem at all. Meanwhile, Piers turns to drink!

July 16th, 2010. Williamsport PA:

The car stopped at the red light on Fourth and Main.

“I thought Maurice was very attentive tonight.”

“That’s the Piers effect.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he’s … um …”

“Who? Piers!”

“No, Maurice.”

“But isn’t he really Rick, from Brooklyn. Wasn’t he a lumberjack or something?”

“And your question was … ?”

“Ah, I see. I wonder if Piers noticed?”

“I shouldn’t think so. That boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders tonight.”

“I wonder if Chris knows?”

“About Maurice?”

“No silly, Piers.”

“Hmm, probably not.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Yes, I have to … Ah, at last, we got a green for go.” the car pulled away smoothly.

“He won’t like it.”

“No, I don’t suppose he will, but what are friends for? If Piers won’t tell him, it’s all down to us.”

The driver stopped in front of the bungalow-style married quarter and parked up quietly on the drive. It was just after 11 pm, not a good time to awaken the neighbors. Captain Rob Ellis opened the car door for his wife Mary and bowed low.

“Door to door service, Madame.”

“Don’t you Madame me Robin Ellis! I don’t need all that fake baloney! Simple, plain, Mrs is quite good enough for me.”

“He kissed her gently. "Good enough for me too.”

“I should think so, heh, heh! Oh Rob, listen … !” Mary suddenly clutched his arm as they approached the front door.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly, it’s too quiet. Something’s wrong.”

“It’s late, what do you want to hear? Bawling kids? Or worse, a bawling Chris?”

“Becky’s still teething, I expected trouble tonight.”

“Redwing can handle it.”

“He might be good with BOWs, but babies are different!”

“Relax. He raised Claire Ok didn’t he? You’re just feeling guilty cos we’ve had a night off. A well deserved one at that.” he kissed her again to calm her nerves.

“Hmm, let’s go in quietly, just in case. You first.”

“Yes Madam.”

“Rob!”

Rob tiptoed into the living room from the hallway. He was greeted by the sound of slow and deep snoring. He turned to his wife.

“There, see! Told you everything would be fine.”

“Awww, how sweet. Look, Robbie Junior’s curled up with him, and Chris has got one hand on Becky’s cot. Don’t wake them, not yet.”

“We could have stayed out longer!” Rob said regretfully.

“You! I’ll make us all some coffee, Chris will want one when he wakes up. He can stay and sleep on the couch tonight if he likes.”

“He already is. Leave ‘em all be. I’ll put a blanket over Robbie. If Chris wakes up in the night, he’ll know we’re back.”

“Does he always snore like that? You know, when you’re away, on operations?”

Rob chuckled. “Oh yeah, all the time. He’ll go for days without sleep, but if he gets just five minutes downtime, Zonk!”

“And the dribble? He’s worse than Becky! At least she’s got the excuse she’s teething.”

“Yup, that too. He can sleep and drool in the back of a C-130, a Humvee, a helicopter, wherever. We all can, but Redwing is the acknowledged master.”

Mary looked at her sleeping children and their slumbering Godfather and smiled. “Good, let’s hope it’s catching.”

****************************

“**Good morning sleepy head!**” It was said just a little too loud.

Chris woke with a start. “Ngh! Rob? You just got in?”

“Yeah, about eight hours ago.”

“Uh, where’s the kids?”

“Having their breakfast. We prized our son from your arms earlier this morning. You’ve just got time for a shower before your’s is on the table. Mary doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Chris rubbed the sleep from is eyes. “Jeez, I must have needed that. I was out like a light.”

“Your whole team does from the sound of things.”

Chris glared at his friend. “And just what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I was talking to your Number 2 last night. Seems like you’ve been pushing them too hard, and yourself.” Rob jabbed Chris in the chest with an admonishing finger.

“Nivans talking behind my back eh?” Chris scowled.

“No, quite the opposite. That boy’s nothing if not loyal. Mary and I had to wheedle it out of him. But we’re a team. So should you and he be.”

“You’re gonna’ lecture me Captain Bravo?”

“Not now. But I’m willing to be the voice of reason if you need one.”

“And you all think I do?”

“Piers is faithful, you got him trained up well. But Mary and me, we can see the signs. And unlike Piers, we aren’t too afraid to tell you.”

“What signs … ?”

“Later! Go get your shower Christopher Redfield, now!” it was Mary, coming in from the kitchen. “There’s fresh towels in there, soap and a razor. Then come and have your breakfast. You two can discuss work afterwards if you want.”

Chris looked at Mary and forced a grinned. “Yes Ma'am.”

“See Rob? He doesn’t say Madam!”

“He didn’t marry you!”

“I didn’t ask him. I got the man I wanted, though Lord knows why sometimes, heh, heh! Now come on Handsome, help me lay-up.”

****************************

Mary busied herself at the stove whilst Rob re-laid the kitchen table after the children had finished. “Is Chris still seeing Jill Valentine?” she asked, none too innocently.

“Um, I think so. I try not to get involved in domestics.”

“But he’s our best friend!”

“And she’s our Commanding Officer. Besides, it’s embarrassing, asking Chris questions all the time and getting no answers. You know how buttoned-up he can be.”

“But I thought …”

Rob sighed. “Look Honey, they’re both grown-ups, well, Jill is … It’s their business, not ours. As long as it doesn’t affect the rest of us work-wise, we don’t poke our noses in. They both bite far worse than they bark.”

“But you are going to talk to him about Alpha?”

“Yes I am, precisely because that _is _work related. Bravo Team, and the others, we all look up to Alpha, to give us the lead, to give us inspiration. If they wobble, we all do.”

“Surely Chris knows that?”

“Sometimes he gets so focussed he loses sight of the bigger picture. This could be one of those times. Piers would never say it out loud, but last night was a cry for help. I’ve seen it before with Chris. People are so in awe of 'Captain Redfield’, they forget there’s a Chris Redfield as well. A more thoughtful, approachable person behind the action-man image. Unfortunately, Chris sometimes forgets that himself.”

“Sounds serious.”

“No, at least I hope not. Not yet. It’s to do with team dynamics. Chris isn’t used to delegating, and Piers is too keen to impress him. They need to establish a balanced working relationship. They’ve both been so used to always getting their own way before. It’s more like teething troubles.”

“Like Becky you mean?”

“Hmm, not really. Our darling daughter will eventually grow out of it. Hopefully sooner rather than later. It’s just part of growing up, not a disease. But this problem with Alpha needs to be nipped in the bud, or it will spread, like an infection.”

“Why doesn’t Jill sort it out? Isn’t she responsible for all the SOUs now?”

“She probably doesn’t even know about it. Alpha is Chris’ baby, not hers. He’s very protective of them, even with Jill. Plus I think he’s afraid she’ll get jealous.”

“Would she?”

“Hmm, close call.”

“Two egos collide.”

“Three if you include Piers’. Hopefully it won’t come to that. But we need to do something about it now.”

“We?”

“You talked and listened to Piers last night too. You see and hear things I don’t. You’re always telling me that. He, he! I need you as my back-up. Chris respects your opinions. The fact you wanted him to be Godfather to both our kids means a lot to him. He might not articulate it, but I know it’s true. It makes him part of a family. He needs to feel that, he’s only got Claire now, remember?”

“But surely he’s got Alpha as well?”

“That, Mrs Ellis, is the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Can we invite him to stay for lunch today? If he’s free that is?”

“Sure Honey, anything to help. But let me do the inviting; it’ll sound less suspicious coming from me.”

“That, at least, Mrs Ellis, was the right answer. And right on cue, here he comes.”

Chris hadn’t taken long to shower and Mary didn’t waste any time either. “Chris, Robbie Junior was saying earlier he doesn’t get to play much with you any more. Are you free today? We could visit the park, Robbie loves to feed the ducks. Then we could do some lunch, or a picnic perhaps?”

“Sure, sounds good. And then you and Rob can talk at me about exactly what it is that’s bugging you two. I can spot a cunning plan a mile off. I invented most of them.”

Rob put his hands up. “You got me Redwing, guilty as charged.”

Mary patted Chris’s arm. “Rob want’s to help, we both do. And don’t come out with that stupid phrase about not fixing unbroken things, Ok?”

“Um, I got nothing to say then.”

“I knew it! Oh Christopher, what are we going to do with you?”

“Give me some more of your delicious pancakes?”

Rob grinned as Chris held out his plate. “That’s my Redwing! Stomach first, save the world later. ”

****************************

“You got the bread Soldier?” Chris asked in his best Commanding Officer’s voice.

“Yes Captain.”

“Have you spotted the enemy yet?”

“Um, they’re not really the enemy, are they?”

“For the purposes of this exercise, we will designate them the Redland Forces.”

“What are we?”

“Blueland. We always win.”

“Always?”

“Of course! We always win in exercises, we’re the good guys. Now, carry out your recon first and then report back to Command. We need to know their strength.”

“Are ducks strong then Uncle Chris?”

“It’s Army talk, for how many there are. And remember, you’re a soldier now, so use my rank, Ok?”

“Yes Uncle Captain … um, there’s four, no, five … six!”

“You sure Soldier? Poor info is bad info.”

“Yes Sir, I’m sure. Six. But there might be some more the other side of the pond.”

“Ok, we’ll use half a loaf then. Keep the rest in reserve. You know what to do?”

“I’ve got to lure them to me.”

“And how you gonna’ do that Soldier?”

“By making quacking sounds Captain, and then throwing some bread on the water.”

“That’s right. Then what?”

“Make a bread trail back to this bench. Will they bite Captain?”

“No, you’ll have em’ eating out of your hands. Ha, ha! Alright Soldier, to your duty.”

“Sir yes Sir!” Robbie saluted smartly and Chris snapped back a return.

“Oh Chris, you’d make a great father. What does Jill think?” Mary couldn’t resist the question.

“Uh, I don’t think either of us is ready for that. She’s got her career, and I’ve got Alpha. Besides, I raised Claire, so it’s not like I’ve missed out.”

“So Alpha is like a child?”

“Kinda’ I hadn’t really thought about it like that.”

“And now they’re at that troublesome teen age?”

“Alpha’s fine! If it ain’t broken …”

“Christopher! You’re talking to experts here. And Piers is clearly worried, underneath that sniper-cool exterior of his.”

“Nivans is fine too.”

“Have you actually asked him?” enquired Rob.

“I don’t need to.”

“Yes, you do. Piers won’t say anything he thinks will upset you. He respects you too much. But we can read between the lines. He’s wound up tighter than a drum, and so is the rest of the team.”

“What do you mean Rob?”

“You’ve been so intent on proving these new tactics to Jill, to the rest of Command. Piers, Alpha, they’ve just become pawns in a game. Chris Redfield against the Powers that Be. Sound familiar?”

“These new tactics will save lives dammit! What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Bravo, the other teams, we’re all behind you. But it’s breaking Alpha apart, and that affects us all too. You can’t let that happen.”

“All because Piers Nivans’ nose is out of joint?”

“Not just that, but it’s a big part of the problem. You’re not letting him grow, you’re stifling his development and so by extension, Alpha’s too.”

“How? Assuming that what you say is correct.” replied Chris, frowning.

“Don’t get defensive Chris, we’re all Blue Forces here, remember?”

“Go on.”

“Ok, for starters, why did you recruit Piers Nivans?”

“Because I wanted the BSAA to have the best sniper around, to prove these new tactics.”

“And … ?”

“And what?”

“What else did you recruit him for?”

“As a Number 2 I guess, someone to run with Alpha when I’m busy. To look after recruitment, training.”

“To be your right hand was what you actually said.”

“Did I?”

“You did. And since he’s joined, what’s he done? What’s Alpha done?”

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but Rob hadn’t finished.

“Don’t snap me back an answer Chris. Think about it.”

Chris was silent for a moment. “Ah …”

“Exactly! Nothing but endless sniper drills, endless iterations of tactics, endless simulations. Just to prove a point to Command that all of us on the ground already accept.” Rob turned to his wife and grinned. “I think the light has finally dawned Mary.”

“Just in time! Here comes our own little soldier, and he’s got company!”

“Look! Look! They followed me Uncle Chris, just like you said they would! One wouldn’t come at first, but he did in the end.”

“How’d you manage that Soldier?”

“I gave him extra bread, and made him my friend. I gained his confy … his … that confi thing word Sir, just like you told me to.”

“Confidence?”

“Yes, that’s it. I remembered all you told me Captain. How to be patient and to keep trying. And it worked.”

“Oh boy! He, he, he.” Rob chuckled.

“Now what’s so funny?” Chris sounded irritated.

“Out of the mouths of babes.”

“Huh?”

There’s a lesson to be learnt there Chris. Do you want me to explain it?“

"Like I have a choice?”

“Gaining someone’s confidence, through patience and friendship.”

Chris rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. “Ok, Ok, I get it. Harumph! Feed Nivans lots of bread and get him eating out of my hand.”

“Yeh, er, something like that. Come on you two, Mary says it’s time for lunch.”

“What we got? Duck with bread sauce?”

“Hang on to that new found sense of humor Chris. You’re gonna’ need it, and quite possibly sooner than you think.”

“Grrrr!”


	2. Mournful Molars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is feeling defensive. Piers is feeling denied. Rob and Mary Ellis are already on Chris’ case, trying to make their friend listen. Help comes to Piers from an unexpected source, but will he heed the friendly advice?

********“Thank you, that was delicious. I can’t remember the last time I had a proper home-cooked meal.” Chris proffered Mary his empty plate.

“Last time you were here Handsome.”

“Hmm, probably. I used to cook you know, when I was looking after Claire. I sorta’ left all that behind when I joined the Air Force.”

“You should get your own place, like Jill. You must rate one as Senior Captain, surely?” said Rob.

Chris scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess I could. But it would end up like a tip, and then you, and Jill, and Claire, would all moan at me. Nivans too probably, he’s a bit OCD. It’s probably a West Point thing. Colorado was much more relaxed.”

“Pftt! That’s not what you said at the time Redwing!”

“It seems like a lifetime ago, several. I try to only remember the good bits, which doesn’t leave much. Story of my life.”

“Hey! Don’t go getting all mournful on me Buddy! Think of all the cool bachelor parties you could invite me to if you got your own place. Beer, BBQ’s, Babes.”

“Only you’re not a bachelor anymore husband! Though it could be arranged if you continue with this conversation.”

“Yes Dear, sorry Dear.” Rob grinned at Chris. “See what I have to put up with? Take my advice and …”

"And what Robin Ellis?” Mary demanded.

“… um, get married?” Rob finished lamely.“

"Hmm, we’ll see.” Chris didn’t sound convinced. “It’s not for everyone. But I have to say you’re both looking good on it. You two were made for each other.”

“Oh Chris! How sweet of you! Just for that Rob can wash _and _dry the dishes. On his own. And you can sit down with a coffee whilst I put the kids down for a nap. All that fresh air and exercise has tired them out.”

“I think Chris is familiar with that concept Dear.”

“Meaning?” Chris scowled, he knew a sarcastic comment when he heard one. Claire had taught him that.

“Meaning you need a break Redwing, you all do on Alpha.”

“Ah, back to that. Just when I though we were having fun.”

“It never went away. Come on, you can give me a hand, and we can talk over the dishes.”

“I thought I was getting a coffee? Not another lecture.”

“Can’t have one without the other, house rules. Ask my darling wife.”

“I heard that!” said a voice from the hallway.

Rob winked. “C'mon, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish.”

“The dishes, or the lecture?”

“Both.”

“Ugh! Anyway, why haven’t you got a dishwasher? I thought everyone had them nowadays.”

“Um, we didn’t really budget for Becky. So we went for a new washing machine and a dryer. Times are tight, especially with a growing family.”

“Yeh, sorry, I guess so. This recession seems to have passed me by.”

“One of the perks of being single. Ah, happy days.”

“… and I heard that as well Robin Ellis!”

****************************

Chris sighed heavily. “Ok, let me hear it. Kick a man when all he’s got is a dish towel in his hand.”

“Easy Redwing! I want to tell you about last night first. Our conversation with young Nivans.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. When we arrived at the O’s Mess, he was sat up at the bar, with a beer in his hand.”

“Nothing unusual in that surely?”

“Christopher! Do you have any idea of the social life of your No.2?”

“He’s a young kid, good looking I suppose, a bit flash. I expect he does the rounds of the local bars and discos. Probably throw in a few decent restaurants for good measure, he’s a bit of a foodie apparently.”

“Apparently! See, you don’t actually have a clue. You rely on hearsay. This is exactly what I mean.”

“Ok then, you tell me, since you already seem to know it all.”

“He’s a warrior monk. He rarely goes off base, rarely dines in the Officer Club, and rarely drinks anything other than juice or diet cola. Seeing him in the bar, with a full strength beer in his hand is not just unusual, it’s pretty much unique. He’s a loner, and that’s not healthy. Not on an SOU, and certainly not one like Alpha.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Because he talked to us, and we listened.”

“Like I said, talking behind my back. Pah!”

“No! He didn’t utter a single word against you. He’s so in awe of you. He thinks you can do no wrong …”

“Ha, then he should think again.”

“… Precisely! He thinks the way things are is normal. When he first interviewed, Mary and I told him being on Alpha was like being in an extended family. That you were like a second father to them. All I can say is he must have pretty dysfunctional parents if he finds your current leadership style acceptable.”

“Hey … !” Chris bristled and automatically rung the life out of the dish towel.

Mary came in just in time. “Calm down. Rob is right. I hear things too, in the mess, in the base exchange, on the school run. People say stuff, little bits and pieces, wives talk, soldiers complain. But it all builds up into a picture.”

“Eavesdropping!”

“It’s common knowledge! To everyone except you that is. Since you recruited Nivans all you’ve done is focus on these new tactics and their proving trials. Great, hooray, they’ve been successful. But you’ve taken your eye off the ball elsewhere. You get a new No.2, meant to pick up Alpha and run with it, but neither has had a chance to get to know one another in what, four months?”

“He’s an experienced soldier, we’ve all learnt to take the rough with the smooth.” said Chris defensively, but Rob continued his attack.

“He was a sniper, not a platoon commander. His leadership skills were unknown and untested above squad level. Remember that covert mission you put Mary and I on? When he first came to interview?”

“Yes, and remember _you _asked us to do it. It wasn’t eavesdropping then was it? Mary added for good measure.

"Ok, I take it back, sorry. Perhaps Rob and I should discuss this at work? I’ve intruded enough on your weekend as it is.”

“Oh Redwing! We’re your oldest friends, and you’re part of our family. We want what’s best for you, and for Alpha. They’re not mutually exclusive.”

“Rob’s right. He’s worried about you. And if he is, so am I. Look, how ‘bout we just tell you what happened last night? No lecture, no supposition, just the plain facts. Then you can make up your own mind. ”

Rob put an arm around his wife and gave her a hug. “Couldn’t have put it better myself Honey. Well Chris? Whad'ya’ say? Deal?”

“You missed something out.”

“What!”

“You’re also _my _best friends. I’ll listen. I might be dumb, but I’m not stupid. Paint me a picture …”

****************************

Piers Nivans was slouched at the bar, nursing a large beer. It was ice cold, like the look in his eyes, like the feeling in his heart. He sighed deeply. He wasn’t angry, except with himself. It should never have gotten this far. As for the empty feeling inside him, well, that was obviously his fault too. His dreams had been immature, like himself. Reality, like the first swig of his beer, had been a short, sharp, shock. He’d been a fool to think otherwise.

He focussed on the bubbles rising to the surface within his drink, and the condensation running down the outside of the class. Absentmindedly, he touched a couple of blobs, making them join and trickle downward all the faster, joining the circle of water already on the counter. Piers let out another long sigh. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the reflection of someone approach and stop close behind him. Someone who then watched him intently for several minutes before speaking.

“Oh dear, is life still that bad?”

Piers looked up from his reverie, a worn, friendly face smiled back at him, mid-late thirties, black hair, now gray at the temples, and warm green eyes, currently sparkling with wry amusement.

“Captain Ellis!” Piers immediately sat up straight on his stool. “I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t see you there.”

“At ease Lieutenant. Word on the SOUs is you’ve got the eyes of a hawk, and all the other senses to match. So either you’re slipping, or you’re dog-tired. Which is it?”

“Um, yeh. I suppose I am a little bushed Sir. S'been a busy time on Alpha.”

“Chris been riding you boys hard?”

“What!” Piers colored-up a little, “Er, no, no. Captain Redfield has to prove these new tactics, but Command are taking some convincing. We’re all keen to do him proud.”

“Command! Ha! We all know the tactics are sound. Sometimes Command should get off their fat backsides and see things from the frontline.”

“I’m sure they know what they’re doing Captain. They’re all experienced too.”

“Hmm, I wonder sometimes, I’m sure Chris does too.”

“How’s your wife Sir? And your children … er, Robbie Junior and Becky isn’t it?”

“Nice switch! Ha, ha, They’re all fine thank you. In fact Mary’s with me tonight. And your inspiring Captain is babysitting for us. He’s great with the kids. You know him and his love of family.”

“Yes.” but Piers said it without conviction.

“That sounds like a rather qualified yes Lieutenant.”

“Oh no Sir! The Captain needs to relax as much as the rest of us. We’re all a bit …”

“Bushed?”

“Yes … that’s it, bushed.”

“Hmm, must be catching, all this bushiness. Is that what brings you here Piers? This isn’t your usual domain.

"What do you mean Sir?”

“You’re a sniper, a bit of a individualist. You’re normally in the shadows, not out in the open. Doesn’t get more open than front and centre of the bar in the O’s club.”

“Perhaps I want to be seen?”

“Yeah, like I believe that! I reckon it’s more of a cry. A cry for help perhaps?

Piers fingered his glass again. "Yeh, perhaps it is.”

“Hello handsome!”

“Mrs Ellis! Good evening Ma'am.” Piers stood up and bowed his head slightly.

“Oh, look! Isn’t he sweet?” Mary smiled at her husband. 'I know you fly-boys always have a go at West Point, but at least they teach their cadets manners there, not like the Zoomies in Colorado.“

"Then you should have married one Dear.”

“I still might! Heh, heh. Are you free Piers?”

“Er, excuse me Ma'am?” Piers blushed.

“She means are you dining with us tonight Lieutenant?”

“Um, I was just having a quiet drink thank you Ma'am.”

“Drowning his sorrows more like Dear. Boy had a face as long as a long thing. Didn’t even see me creep up on him just now.”

“Then it’s decided. You’re joining us for the evening. And over dinner you can tell me all your troubles.”

“Leave the man alone. He says he’s just tired.”

“I’ll be the judge of that Robin Ellis!” Mary said firmly. “Hmm, let me look at you young man. Looks like you’ve got a dose of battle fatigue. Have you been on operations lately?”

“Mary! We don’t ask brother officers such things.”

“Then how you gonna’ find out what’s wrong with them? You men! Staying macho even if it hurts. Now give me your arm Piers and escort me into dinner; and please call me Mary. Rob, you can carry my bag and Piers’ drink. Brother officers phooey! Bunch of …”

Mary’s comments were fortunately lost in the background hum of chatter as they were ushered into the busy dinning room by Maurice, the ever theatrical Maitre’D.

“Ah, Captaine Ellis and your beautiful wife. Right ziss way pleaze, your table awaits.”

“Any room for a small one? Lieutenant Nivans is joining us tonight.”

“Oh, ze dashing young Alpha? We do not see you ere enough Lieutenant. Ave you found somewhere better to eat?”

“No, just the chow hall.”

Maurice shuddered. “Zoot alors! Then zis evening mon ami, you will taste heaven. I 'ave not had ze pleasure of your company enough.”

“Well tonight I’m all yours.”

“Oh Lieutenant! You play wiz me, yes?”

****************************

“So, have you found that cause you were looking for when you first joined the BSAA?” Rob asked Piers casually once they were all seated.

“I think so Sir, I haven’t thought about it much until tonight. Haven’t had the time. We’ve been too busy …”

“Getting bushed?”

“… er, yes. I’m sure things will get better once Command finally gets the message.”

“So no problems then?”

“No, not really, just me trying to adapt to a team role I guess. I’ve been used to getting things my own way … Oh, n,not that I’m ungrateful for the experience. I needed it. But I know I’m a good sniper, I don’t need to prove it to myself, to anyone. I want to see if I’m equally good as a leader, like the Captain. Um, sorry, does that sound a bit conceited?”

“Hmm, coming from anyone else, yes, probably. But I’m sure Chris intends to give you the opportunity when the time is right.”

“Yeh, he’s just so busy. I’m not very patient I suppose.”

“But you’re a sniper, patience is in your blood! Surely?”

“Oh yeh, I mean I’m keen to show I can do other things. Man-management, training, recruiting. Stuff like that. I want to take the pressure of the Captain, if he’ll let me.”

“I’m sure he will Honey.” said Mary. “Chris gets very focussed at times. I’m sure he’ll get around to it. But you might have to give him a nudge now and then.”

“Mary!”

“It’s true. Remember how he was in the Air Force? Once he got a bee in his bonnet, boy did he fly!”

“That was a long time ago Dear, he’s much more mature now.”

“It’s me.” Piers murmured. “I’m the one who needs to step up. Captain Redfield sets such high standards. Higher than anything I’ve ever known. I want to meet them, so I’ve just gotta’ suck it up.”

“Well you won’t be any good to anyone if you don’t look after yourself Handsome. You’ve gotta learn to switch off from work, find ways to relax. Just ask my husband. Being in a family is all about sharing. You can’t carry every load yourself, 24/7. I don’t care how good a soldier you are. Chris isn’t just babysitting for us tonight. He might not realize it, but it’s our way of giving him a break, from work, from the BSAA. At least for a few precious hours. You should try it. Better than staring into a beer all night.”

“Mary’s right Piers. There’s nothing better than going home to a teething baby to take your mind of work!”

“At last Mr Ellis! Now you understand what I have to put up with all day!”

“Heh, heh. I remember what it was like with my sister and brothers. Mom always said being a mother was the hardest job in the world. Pop was usually away, so being the eldest I got to help out a lot, sitting, caring, giving Mom a break.”

“Ooh listen, another babysitter, heaven! Can you do tomorrow?”

“Give the boy a chance to think Dear.“

"Er, sure, I suppose. Perhaps I’ll get to relax, like the Captain.”

“Good. You need to find that balance Lieutenant, Chris won’t thank you if you don’t. I can’t promise looking after Robbie and Becky will be relaxing, but it sure beats sitting alone and miserable at the bar… ”

****************************

“… But that’s exactly where we left him after dinner Chris. Alone, heading back to the bar.” said Rob, concluding his and Mary’s retelling of the evening’s events.

Chris still wasn’t convinced. “He’s ex-Special Forces. What do you want me to do? Buy him a beer? Sit there and hold his hand? It’s a tough world. You overcome, you adapt, and all the other bullshit …”

“Christopher!”

“Sorry Mary. Um, so he’s coming here, babysitting, tonight you say?“

"Yes. Your not jealous are you?”

“Well they are _my _godchildren. I don’t want some stranger looking after them!”

“He’s meant to be your No.2! Not a stranger! That’s what Mary and I have been trying to tell you all day.”

“We can call him and cancel if you want.” said Mary.

“No!, No, don’t do that. But I might stay around. Perhaps it will be the opportunity to talk with him everyone seems to think I need.” Chris scowled at Rob.

Rob looked at his wife and winked. “Result!”

****************************

After he’d said goodnight to the Ellises, Piers did indeed return to the bar. He ordered another large beer and stared into it miserably for a long, long time.

“Penny for your thoughts Kiddo.” The voice was warm and strong.

“C, Captain … ?” Piers spun round in an instant.

“Damn, I knew it!” said the voice.

Piers did a double take, the voice belonged to the wrong face. “Maurice?”

“Maurice left work half an hour ago. You’re talking to Rick now.”

“S, sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Piers felt the color rising in his cheeks.

“No probs. I asked what you were thinking, and you told me. Chris Redfield.”

“Yes, I, mean, no, not like that …”

“Sure. You came up on my screen the minute you set foot in this place.”

“What? No, you’re mistaken, I’ve had too much to drink. I thought you were someone else, that’s all. Understand?”

“Oh I understand Lieutenant. Harbored a few thoughts myself that way once upon a time, but I’m a realist. What are you?”

“What do you mean? I’m a professional soldier!”

“Pftt! I’ve seen and heard it all. The little white lies, the shameful tears, the dirty secrets. Wanna’ know why? Because I never tell. God’s truth. If people confide in me, I respect their privacy. They know that. Jeez, I’d be flat on my ass in the street, or worse, if I didn’t. So, you wanna’ talk or not?”

“No, I’ve nothing to say, really.”

“Ok, have it your way. But you sure as hell are gonna’ listen.”

“It’s late …”

“It’s never too late Lieutenant. Not for people, men, like us.”

“How dare you! I, I …”

“Come down of your high horse Lieutenant. I’ve been around for a long time in this game. I’m gay, and so are you. You gonna’ lie to me? I might just be the friend you need.”

“I don’t need more friends, I’ve got plenty.”

“Sure, Captain and Mrs Ellis. They’re really nice people, but they’re hardly a crowd.”

“There’s Alpha.”

“Not from where I’m standing. Acquaintances perhaps, colleagues at best.”

“What gives you the right … ?”

“How about one gay man looking out for another? How about two men living a lie just talking. At least we got something in common.”

“Not here, somewhere less public.”

“You may not have noticed Lieutenant, but the bar’s closed. Ain’t nobody here but us fabulous peacocks.”

“Heh, heh, don’t you mean chickens?”

“At last! The glimmer of a smile. You know your cute when you smile? Of course you do. But you can’t can you? Not here, you gotta’ pretend you’re straight. Be a leader of men, not a lover of them. Can’t let the mask slip, not for one minute. It’s a cover, a disguise, just like mine. It becomes so much second nature, that you forget you hate it. And if your not careful, that’s when you turn into it, your alter-ego.”

“I don’t quite understand …”

Let me tell you about a guy I know, name of Maurice.

Huh?

“Maurice is an act. The camp Frenchman. Ooh-la-la! I ain’t French, most people know that. But he gets away with doing things I can’t. He could sit on your beloved Captain’s lap and plant a big wet smacker on that 5 o'clock stubble and he’d laugh, everyone would. Because Maurice isn’t real. If I did it, I’d be outta’ the window first and outta’ a job second. Maurice, on the other hand, gets away with moider!”

“Are you suggesting I sit on Chris’ … the Captain’s lap and talk with a phony accent?”

“Oh Jeez! That makes a picture! No. What I mean is you gotta’ create the right image, for the Lieutenant Nivans that everyone sees. Be more interested in Alpha Team, more caring. Become the King of professional cool, your Captain’s Ace and someone the team looks up to. Not some distant loner, aloof and indifferent. And you sure as hell can’t mope around him like some love-sick pup either. That might be the real you, but you gotta’ hid him.”

“But I thought I was being professional?”

“Just by being doe-eyed and subservient to your Captain and uncaring of anyone else! You’ve gotta’ adopt a tough, no nonsense image with someone like Chris Redfield. Take charge of him, and of your team. Subtly, without them knowing it. Make yourself indispensable, That way you can get closer to him without arousing suspicion, because your meant to be there, in-tight, by his side. Not chasing his tail with the rest of the pack. Or propping-up the bar, waiting for your Captain to throw you a bone!”

“And then what?”

“Bide your time, till at some point you become his friend as well as his No.2 When he realizes he can’t do without you.”

“Why hasn’t it worked for you then? All this good advice? People say 'Maurice’ is part of the furniture here.”

“Who says it hasn’t? Remember, I don’t break confidences. That’s why people trust me. Gain Captain Redfield’s trust and you’ll be more than half-way to where you want to be.”

Piers downed his drink, then shrugged his shoulders. “Pah, it’s all just a stupid, unrealistic dream anyway. And besides, he already has a partner. He and Colonel Valentine are partners both on and off the field, right?”

“I don’t ever see them come in here together.”

“I thought you didn’t break confidences?”

“That wasn’t breaking any confidence kiddo, it was merely an observation.”

“Really! They don’t go out together!” Piers’ face suddenly brightened.

“Easy Lieutenant! All I _said _was they didn’t come _here_.”

Piers went back to frowning. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s late, and I’ve had too much to drink. I’d better be going. You’ve given me a lot to think about. I’d like to say thank you, but, um, I’m not sure who to thank.”

“Oh Lieutenant! Maurice, naturellement! I am always ere! But if you 'ave ze need of Rick, ask me, and I will see what I can do.” then the voice changed back. “By the way, I meant what I said earlier Kiddo. You really are cute when you smile. You might think about doing that more often. Captain Redfield is the BSAA’s shining light. If you wanna’ be alongside him, you’d better learn to shine yourself.”


	3. Canine Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter of Teething Troubles. Sorry @theosymphany, despite the title, Ruff’s not actually in this one, but there are plenty of canine references. And the origins of ‘Woof!’ and 'Grrr! are revealed for the first time! 
> 
> So, will Chris and Piers heed their friend’s advice? Will they talk or will they walk? 
> 
> For @redfieldandnivans who are my friends. Read on.

Robin and Mary Ellis were both ready to leave for the theater the moment Piers arrived. “Hi Piers, if you’ve got any questions, just ask Chris. He knows where everything is.” was all they’d said as they hurriedly got into their car.

Piers stood on the porch, somewhat taken aback. “Captain? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Chris was holding Robbie Jr. in his big arms. Robbie looked wary, Chris looked irritated. “Likewise Lieutenant.”

“Who’s this Uncle?”

“This is our babysitter for the night. Lieutenant Nivans.”

“Oh, is he looking after you too? Mommy and Daddy said you needed looking after.”

Piers stifled a grin. Chris gave him 'the look’.

“Er, I thought Captain and Mrs Ellis were your friends?” Piers turned to look at the fast disappearing vehicle. Already he was wishing he was inside it as well.

“I thought they were too. I, correction, _we_, have been bushwhacked. By experts.” Chris growled. “It’s what friends do apparently. Well, mine anyway.”

“I think they just want you to relax Captain.”

“Harrumph! So what about you?”

“I think they want me to relax as well.”

“Well, you’re half right. They want _me _to talk.”

“They do?”

“Yes, to you.” another low growl.

“Oh, you don’t have to, not if you’re tired that is. I won’t mind.”

“Neither would I usually, but they’re gonna’ ask me questions about it later. I got this strange feeling.”

“Ah.”

“Ah indeed. Well, you’d better come in. No use us standing on the porch chatting all evening. I’m no good at small talk Piers, or any kind of talk come to that. I prefer to keep my own counsel. Actions speak louder than words.”

Piers followed Chris into the living room. “Yes, I’ve come to realize that.”

“Meaning?”

“No offense Captain, but you’ve been extremely, um, focused, since I joined Alpha.” Piers caught Chris’ scowl. “Oh, for very good reasons. I just, er, just wondered when we’d get around to discussing us, er, you and me.”

“What do you mean, us?”

“Well, um, me becoming your No.2, like you said at my interview.”

“I said that?”

“Yes Captain, I remember it distinctly.”

“Do you remember everything I say?”

“Yes.”

“Well that could be handy. I forget most of it myself.”

Piers wasn’t sure if Chris was joking or not. “And your admin. I want to help with that too. I’m very …”

“Organized?”

“… er, yes.”

“Hmm, could you organize a meal? Here, this evening? Sort’ve a test.”

“Sure, but won’t Mrs Ellis …”

“No problemo. I got full babysitter’s rights, and that includes a meal. I _am _the kid’s Godfather after all.” Chris said, emphasizing his higher status.

“Of course Captain. I’ll go see what there is in the kitchen.”

“Nothin’ fancy mind. Just plenty of it.” Chris called out. “Ha! Whad'ya think of that Robbie? Another meal!”

“Ok, but not for Becky, she’s toothing.”

“More for us then. But don’t tell her I said so. It’ll be our secret, Ok Soldier?”

“Yes Sir, he, he!”

But Becky wasn’t easily fooled. Her little ears twitched. That deep growl didn’t sound like her mother’s voice. Then her tiny nose wrinkled. That furry smell definitely wasn’t the familiar scent. And when she opened her pale brown eyes, the hand that rocked her cradle was huge, and hairy. It was definitely _not _her mother’s. And so when she opened her mouth, the first thing she did was scream. As if all these inconsistencies weren’t enough, her tiny gums had started to hurt again. Becky’s small world was no longer familiar, or comfortable. It had suddenly become frightening, very frightening. And when you’re a baby, and you’re frightened, the best thing to do is keep on screaming … at the top of your lungs.

Chris’ first reaction was to rock the cradle a little harder. Becky responded with some more ear piercing screams. “Er, you wanna’ cuddle then?” The huge, and hairy, hands picked her up rather nervously. It was the last straw for Becky. The screams became a bawl, and tears welled up in the pale brown eyes.

“Hush, Becky, shush, Uncle Chris has got your six, Ok?”

“Wahhhh! Wahhhh!”

“Piers! On me, now!” Chris yelled through the serving hatch into the kitchen.

Becky took the yell as a threat and screamed some more. Wa-Wahhhh! Wa, Wah, Waahh!

“Problems Captain?” Piers did his best not to smirk as he ran back in. The first thing he did was to pick up Mary’s shawl that lay across the crib. He wrapped it around his neck, like he would his shemagh, then he gently took Becky from Chris’ grateful hands and placed her over his shoulder, one hand around her waist, the other supporting her head. The little nose wrinkled against the shawl. Hmm, that smelt more familiar, and the bawling subsided slightly.

_“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, Piers is gonna’ buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don’t sing, Piers is gonna buy you a diamond ring …”_

Tiny ears twitched again. Pier’s light tenor voice was much better than the growly one and so the screams slowly turned to sobs. _“… And if that diamond ring turns brass, Piers is gonna’ buy you a looking glass …”_

Chris looked on with a mixture of awe and amazement. “How’d you get to know all this shi …” He paused just in time as he saw the disapproving look from Robbie. “… er, all this stuff?”

“I used to help Mom out with my brothers and sister, when they were teething. I don’t forget things, remember?”

“Perhaps we should get Rob and Mary back here? I’ve never seen Becky this upset before.”

Robbie had picked up on Chris’ fears and clung to him closely. “Is she going to be alright Uncle?”

“I, er, I don’t know Robbie, you’d better ask Uncle Piers.”

But you’re the Captain!“

"Er …”

“Captain’s have lots of people to help them Robbie.” explained Piers calmly .

“Why?”

“To do the simple chores, so the Captains can concentrate on the more important things.”

“Like?”

“Like saving lives and winning the wars, so you and Becky can grow up safe.”

“Are _you _gonna’ ring Mommy and Daddy then?“

"Heh, heh. No, I think we can manage between us. It just requires some teamwork.” Piers looked at Chris and smiled reassuringly.

“So, can we give her something to stop the noise? How 'bout an aspirin?” said Chris.

“What!”

“Well, half an aspirin then, I dunno!”

“No aspirin!”

“There must be something we can give her. Some sorta’ tablet or, I know, a gel! Like that stuff for mouth ulcers!” Chris sounded pleased with his new idea.

“Nope. Anything with benzocaine in it is a 'no no’ at her age. The simple remedies are the best. We need to find her teether. Have a look in the refrigerator, it’s probably kept in there.”

“Her what?” Chris went into the kitchen still carrying Robbie. “Ok, we’re at the refrigerator door.” he called out. “Now what?”

Piers rolled his eyes. “Well, you could try opening it.”

“Opening in three, two …”

“Captain!”

“What am I looking for again?”

“A teether.”

“A what?”

“A pacifier, dummy …”

“Hey! Who are you calling a … Oh, yeah. Ha! Um, this plastic ring thing with, with a tit on the end?”

“Heh, heh.” Piers chuckled quietly to himself. “Yeah, that’s it. It’s called a teat. Oh, and whilst you’re there, put a couple of clean teaspoons in the fridge, near the bottom.”

“Say what?”

“Put two teaspoons in the bottom of the refrigerator. Just trust me, Okay?”

“Er, where are the teaspoons?”

“Show him Robbie.”

“Yes Sir.”

Robbie went straight to the kitchen drawer. “Here you are Captain.”

“Thanks Soldier.” Chris called out again. “Um, the bottom you said?”

“Yeh, it’s colder there. They’ll only need a few minutes.”

Chris returned with the teether in his hand smiling proudly. “Watch your Uncle Chris in action Robbie.”

“Ahem!” Piers coughed.

“Oh, yeah, and your Uncle Piers.”

Piers continued to cradle Becky in his arms whilst Chris tried to force the teether into her mouth. But the sight of the big hairy hand returning again only brought on more howls.

“Here, let me try.” Piers brushed his little finger against Becky’s mouth. As she went to bite on it, he slipped in the teether.

“Is she going to be alright now Captain?”

“Chris shrugged his big shoulders. "Don’t ask me Soldier, Uncle Piers is in charge of this mission.”

“Will she be Okay Sir?”

Becky was still grizzling. “Hmm, I think I’m going to need one of those teaspoons. See here Robbie, these little red patches on her gums. It looks like her canines are coming through.”

“Canines? What are they?”

“It’s a type of tooth used for biting food. They’re sharp and pointy, like a dogs. That’s why they’re called canines.”

“Gosh, you know an awful lot Sir!”

“Don’t worry, you will too someday. Um, Captain, could you bring me one of those cold spoons please?”

“Roger that Alpha Two.” Chris quickly returned and handed Piers the spoon.

“Thanks, now watch closely …” Both Robbie and Chris looked on in open-mouthed fascination. “… see, I’m gonna’ massage her gums where they’re sore with the back of the spoon. Because it’s cold, it will help numb the pain.” Becky soon stopped mewling, clearly enjoying the cooling effect. “I think we’ll need the other spoon, just to be sure. Captain?”

“Let me fetch it Sir.” Robbie volunteered, dashing of to the kitchen.

“That’s what I like to see, teamwork.” said Chris.

Piers smiled shyly at him. “Yeh, feels good.”

Robbie returned and held out the spoon to Chris. “Are you gonna’ try Sir?”

“No, I think your little sister’s in safe hands. If it ain’t broken …”

“… .don’t fix it!” finished Robbie.

“Ha! You got it. Rule Number One Soldier.”

“Is Becky fixed Sir?”

“I think so.” Piers replied quietly. “See, she’s beginning to fall asleep already. I’ll hold her a little while longer, just to make sure, then she can go back down in her cot.”

Chris heaved a sigh of relief. “Great! And then you can go fix us that meal.”

****************************

Despite his Captain’s earlier warning, Piers though he’d try and make some small talk whilst he worked in the kitchen. “How is the Colonel?” he asked Chris casually through the hatch.

“Busy, like always.”

“No, I mean, is, she, um … happy, er …”

“How would I know?”

“Oh, I thought you and she were …”

“Were what?” a low growl.

Piers knew he was on thin ice, but he persevered. “You know, kinda’ together?

"Don’t, alright? It’s bad enough with Claire asking me questions all the time.”

“Oh, your sister? How is she? Does she still like latte and riding?” Piers tried cheerful.

“I told you before, don’t even think about it!” a deep rumble this time.

“No, no, nothing could be further from my mind.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I want to concentrate on my career at the present.”

“Good! My sister is out of bounds to all military personnel. You remember me saying that at your interview as well, don’t you?”

“Yes Captain.”

Chris decided it was time to call a halt to all the chatter. “Now, what’s happening with the food?”

“Er, right. Let me see … Ok, how does pasta with some chicken sound?”

“Chicken with some pasta sounds better.”

“Er, yes Captain, of course …”

****************************

“Hhmm, this is delicious Piers! How’d you learn to cook like this?” Chris licked his lips in satisfaction.

“From my Mom mainly, plus I cooked a lot for myself in the Army. There’s usually a small communal kitchen in Bachelor’s Quarters. No one ever uses them.”

“Except you.”

“Yes.”

“Ah, the lonely life of a sniper. I suppose you know all the best local restaurants around here by now? Being Californian.”

“No Captain, um, I normally eat on base. It has been kinda’ busy lately.”

“Yes …” Chris was silent for a moment, as if deciding whether to continue. “… Well I have some good news on that. In answer to your question earlier, regarding Colonel Valentine’s state of happiness, I can tell you that she is, in fact, very happy at the moment. No telling how long it will last of course, but she has signed-off on our new tactic …

_“Your _tactic Captain.”

“… _Our _tactic, with Command as of this afternoon. I got a phone call just before you arrived.”

“Wow! That’s great news. Congratulations Sir.”

“Don’t congratulate me, you’re the one who deserves the recognition. I couldn’t have done it without you Piers. Thank you, on behalf of the BSAA, your Captain, and most importantly, all those whose lives it’s going to save in the future.”

Piers flushed with embarrassment. “But it was your idea Sir.”

“Let’s call it teamwork then. Like tonight. I, er, I lost sight of that for a while these last few months. My bad.” Chris chased the last piece of pasta around his plate. “Mmm, I think we need to get that in the ration pack.” then he nudged Piers in the ribs. “Beats eating _all __alone _in the chow hall, huh?”

The emphasis wasn’t lost on Piers. “How’d you know … ?”

“I got my sources.”

“Keeping an eye on me?”

“Not like I should’ve been.”

“You don’t have to apologize Captain.”

“I wasn’t. Just stating a fact. I’ve got more to worry about than your dietary habits Piers.”

“Oh, yes, of course Captain, sorry.”

“So what are _you _apologizing for?”

“I don’t want you to worry about me …”

“Ok then, I won’t.”

“Oh! What I mean is you’ve got enough on your plate.”

“Then say that! Listen, I don’t do all this subtle, West Coast, 'Ooh, guess what I’m trying to say whilst waving my hands in the air’ stuff. I prefer straight talk. And talking of having enough on my plate, is there any chance of seconds?

"Sure, go help yourself.” replied Piers casually, trying out 'straight talk’ himself.

“Oi, that’s not what I meant! Remember who’s in charge here? I don’t have a tail and wag it myself you know.”

“I think you may be mixing your metaphors Captain Um, you’re not always easy to understand.”

“My meta whose-its? Talk in plain English dammit!”

“Uncle, you mustn’t swear! Mommy says.”

Piers suppressed a laugh. “You either have a dog, and so don’t bark yourself, or, it’s not the tail that wags the dog.”

“Huh? What dog? What are you blathering about? Listen! I, the Captain, give you, the Lieutenant, my empty plate. You, the Lieutenant, go refill it and bring it back to me, the Captain. Capiche?”

“Roger that Captain, RHIP.”

“RHI … ?”

“Rank Has It’s Privileges.”

“Damn right it does!” Chris received another shocked look. “Sorry Robbie. I can see we’re all gonna’ have to brush up on our comms procedures here.”

“ACP125 Captain?”

“Huh?”

“Allied Communications Publication 125. Specifically Issue E, the latest edition.”

“Still Huh?”

“The US Army Field Manual on Communications Instructions and Radiotelephone Procedures.”

“Well why didn’t you say so? Anyway, I don’t have any problems making myself understood. Understand?”

“Like the dog with the waggly tail?”

“Grrrr!”

“Sorry Captain?”

“That was me pretending to be a canine Piers. You know, growling. It was a joke.”

“Oh, very good Sir. Heh, heh!”

“Jeez … !”

“Uncle!”

“Sigh, look, it’s soldier talk Robbie. Ask your Pop, but not your Mom.”

“I agree about improving our communications procedures though …” continued Piers, keen to get the conversation back on track. “… Particularly Alpha’s. It’s no good me requesting Alpha Three for a SITREP and getting 'Yeah, alright I guess El Tee.’ as a response! And that’s just one of many examples. For instance, last Thursday … ”

Chris interrupted. “Hey! We’re a team. We all know what we mean.”

“Yes, but the whole point is to make sure everyone else does too. Command and the Air Wing both follow ACP125 scrupulously. The other SOU’s try to. We often work closely with friendlies right? And the US Army. Alpha Team should be recognized as true professionals, not oddballs!”

“Hmm, you may have a point I suppose.” Chris replied grudgingly. “So I gotta’ stand up in-front of everyone and spout a load of techno babble now?”

“No Captain. That’s my job, as your No.2. I can be the dog that barks for you.”

“Back to the dogs thing again, eh?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Ok, we, as in you, can try it. Starting next week.”

“Thank you Sir! I won’t let you down.”

“Steady boy, did I see your tail wagging just then? Ha!”

“Woof!”

“What?”

“Joke Captain, you know, like Grrr, so Woof!”

“Oh good grief!”

****************************

After his seconds, Chris was content to sit back and relax, but Piers was keen to clear-up first of all.

“Alright, alright. In the interests of teamwork, I’ll give you a hand with the dishes.” Chris grumbled. “You can wash, I’ll dry.”

“There’s not much to do. I always clean as I go. Um, why haven’t they got a dishwasher in here?”

“Rob says they can’t afford one, other priorities.”

“We could buy them one.”

“Amazing! You just read my mind.”

“It’s what a No.2’s for Captain. We could get one at the Base Exchange. How 'bout on Monday morning?”

“What about Alpha?”

“You could give them the day off?”

“They’ll spend it getting drunk.”

“Possibly, but not so much if they know they have a full kit inspection first thing on Tuesday.”

“Ooh, nice one. I like your style.”

“You made Alpha the best Captain. It’s my job to keep it that way. And to be honest, we need an inspection after four months concentrated training. It’s taken it’s toll on clothing and equipment, as well as the team.”

“Hmm, will a day be enough do you think?”

“Sure. Besides, Private Airhart’s kit will be perfect, it always is. So he’ll help Private Alfonso and the others. Sergeant Walker will realize in the evening he doesn’t have much time, which will be an incentive for him to sober up. You asked me at my interview how I was gonna cope with some hairy-assed sergeant. Well, this is one way.”

“Jeez! You got all your ducks in a row on this one haven’t you? But what about my kit? You gonna’ inspect that too?”

“Don’t worry, it’s already done. I did it this morning. I am your No. 2 remember?”

“Thanks Piers, I mean that. I’ve been a bit of a dick lately haven’t I?”

“You got the BSAA what it needed, that’s what counts Captain.”

“Piers?”

“Yes Captain?”

“I’m not in the habit of apologizing, so listen carefully, cos I’m only gonna’ say this once. I know you have this high expectation of me. I’m sorry, I let you down this time. Truth is, I have trouble living up to other people’s expectations sometimes, not to mention my own. Am I forgiven?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. You simply did what had to be done. Now we move on.”

“Sounds like a plan, a good one. I like plans, have I ever told you that?”

“Once or twice Captain, heh, heh. Permission to carry on then Sir?”

“Permission granted Lieutenant … Oh, and Piers?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Listen, just one more teeny thing.”

“Yes Captain?”

“Can we cut down on the C word?”

“C word Captain? What’s that?”

“Piers!”

“Yes Captain?”

“Oh, never mind, never mind. Let’s go check on the kids.”

“Roger that Captain, Lieutenant Nivans not minding.”

****************************

“Will you hold on to me Uncle Chris? Until I fall asleep too?”

“Climb on board Kiddo. I think we could all do with a little shuteye. Whad’ya’ say Lieutenant?”

“I’ll take the first watch Captain.”

“Good man! You hear that Robbie? Uncle Piers is on guard, so we can sleep safely …” Chris checked Robbie was snug, then yawned and closed his eyes. “… He’s the BSAA’s A..c..e…zzzzz.”

Piers smiled as he checked the crib once more. “Hmm, the BSAA’s Ace? Rick said that too, it sounds kinda’ cool. Whad'ya think Becky? I may not be there yet, but I’m gonna’ be, and that’s a promise.”

****************************

The next morning found Chris and Piers standing at the counter of the 'Large Electricals’ aisle in the Base Exchange.

Chris was scratching his head. “What do we write on the delivery note? From your babysitters, C. & P.?”

“Hmm, how about this? Something a little more apt.” Piers wrote a short message in his neat and precise handwriting:

_To Mary and Robin._

_Because of your friendship and insight, our teething troubles are now over. We hope Becky will soon follow suit!_

_With grateful thanks, RedfieldandNivans._

“Perfect Piers, I couldn’t have put it better myself. Ha! I like that, RedfieldandNivans. Sounds like a team name, and we’re gonna’ be a great one. Shake partner?” Chris put out his right hand.

“We already are Captain, and we’ll keep on getting better.” Piers could feel the pressure from the big calloused hand slowly increasing on his.

Chris grinned mischievously. “Grrr!”

Piers smiled as he increased his own grip in response. He was dog tired, but it was the moment he’d been waiting months for.

“Woof! Heh, heh.”

Unobserved from the far end of the aisle, someone else also caught the handsome smile. A tall, sinewy man dressed in a plaid shirt, work jeans and suspenders. His dark hair was thick and curly without it’s usual application of Brylcreem. And his unwaxed mustache fell droopily. Rick chuckled to himself. “Looks like Alpha’s cute Lieutenant took my advice after all. I must tell Maurice, he’ll be _so _jealous!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not easy writing Nivanfield when Chris doesn’t realise that Piers has feelings for him, and Piers hasn’t found his ‘Ace' persona yet. They’ll get there in the end, but it’s still a few years away.


End file.
